


Wave

by bInTheMoon



Series: Royal Hearts [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Liu Yang Yang, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents KunTen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “The new ship, there was an accident and it sank!”“What!?” Ten shouted and felt his heart stop. “Where’s Yangyang? Where’s my son!?”“We-we don’t know, two of the staffs came back to inform us while the rest stayed at the sea searching.” She breathed heavily.“Are you saying that my baby is missing on the ocean!?” Kun asked looking mad, deep breathing as he tightened his hold on his husband’s hand.------Or: One peaceful day turn dark as Yangyang gets lost on the sea, making his parents Kun and Ten (a mermaid living at the human lands) look for him in despair.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang & Qian Kun
Series: Royal Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Ten's crown it's kinda like this: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/635359459916020489/
> 
> Kun's crown it's kinda like this: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/635359459916020441/

Ten felt the sea breeze hit him in the face, his dark red hair softly brushing his forehead and neck. On the top of his head, a beautiful white golden crown, roundly shaped like sea corals, giving it a magical feeling, translucid white crystals adorning the middle and sides. 

His eyes were closed, only feeling the wind and smelling the salt of the sea on the early morning, the waves gently hitting the sand. 

The man smiled as he heard footsteps joining him at the roof of the castle, the highest part of the building made of stone and marble. 

“You’re late.” The red head said to his husband. 

Ten opened his eyes, seeing the other man come closer to him, holding his hands as soon as they were side by side. 

“The advisor stopped me to talk about the new staff.” Kun told him and kissed his cheek, making the red-haired man smile widely. 

Kun was taller than him, his light brown hair, that shined gold in the sunlight, being pushed down by his own crown. Different from Ten’s, his was made of silver, with a more traditional shape, adorned with blue translucid crystals everywhere. 

It was Ten’s idea to use crowns inspired on the ones he used to wear under the sea, when he still lived with his family on the deep ocean as a mermaid. He had told his husband that they were in a kingdom by the ocean and they should wear things to honor it. 

They had met when they were both fifteen, the mermaid swimming to close to the land when the ocean was calm. He then spotted the other one by the rocks, collecting seashells. 

Kun almost had a heart attack when he saw a real mermaid, only relaxing when the red head started to sass him. They remained friends since then, Ten going to the beach almost every day. 

A year later Ten had transformed into a human for the first time using his magic. It was something that mermaids could do but usually didn’t, as they preferred to stay in the sea. 

Kun had gasped in surprise when he saw the smaller boy being a human, running to him with questions. It was then when he taught the mermaid how to walk, after handing him some clothes while blushing and looking away. 

Later that year, when they were both sixteen, they kissed for the first time. By then, Ten was a common figure on Kun’s castle, his parents never really questioning where he came from. 

After almost three years of dating, Kun went to him frowning, telling him his concerns, about how he wanted to marry him and have him by his side while ruling the kingdom. Turned out that his parents where receiving a lot of letters about princesses who could marry him. 

It was when Ten told him that he could tell his parents about their relationship, saying that if he asked, he would marry him and live there. Kun was thrilled with happiness, dragging the boy with him to talk to his parents. 

After receiving the green light from the king and queen, Ten went back home to talk to his mom, the queen of the pacific ocean, as he was supposed to be the next king. 

Lucky him, his sister was more than thrilled to be the heir, being the queen after their mother. Both giving him his blessing. 

Ten still made Kun propose to him properly, saying that just talking about it once wouldn’t do. After one year, when both were twenty, they got married and where crowned as the kings of Thrift. 

“Is that an excuse, King Kun?” Ten smirked at him with his eyebrows raised. 

“Never, King Ten.” His husband put his arms around the smaller man waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“That reminds me of when you lied about being super busy because you found out you had feelings for me.” Ten smirked, kissing his husband’s left dimple as the other blushed. 

“That was years ago! Why do you like clowning me?” Kun wined, hiding his face on the red-haired man’s neck, giving it a light kiss. 

“Oh, honey, you’re really cute when I make fun of you.” Ten laughed as the other man squished his waist. 

“You’re a menace, I don’t know why I married you.” The brown-haired man teased. 

“Because I'm the light of your life and you’re madly in love with me.” The mermaid said in a duh tone. 

“Hum, no, it can’t be that.” Kun teased and laughed when his small husband pinched his stomach. 

“Mean.” Ten said before giving him a kiss on the mouth. “Where’s Yangyang by the way? I haven’t seen him since breakfast.” 

“He went with the staff to collect apples in the next kingdom.” Kun explained. “He was excited to be on the new ship.” 

Yangyang was their seven-year-old son, a tiny ball of brightness who liked to ran around places with his orange hair shinning on the top of his little head. Ten liked to compare to an orange, his kid always wining when he does it. 

It was a surprise when he was born more human than mermaid, being conceived on the sea. Mermaids were made using a magic bubble as a uterus, a drop of blood from both the parents so the tiny baby could start to form. 

During the nine months, only Ten could see the tiny baby being formed, as it was under the see, Kun always demanding every single detail as soon as he returned to the surface. 

When it was close to the bubble to pop and his baby open his eyes, they were always watching, ready to bring him to the surface as soon as it happened, as they saw that he was human, the two little legs being proof enough. 

Thank the sea, the baby was okay and didn’t have any trouble when they took him out from the water into his other father’s arms, who was on a ship right above, a doctor with him. 

As he grew up, they realized that he absolutely loved the sea, being told all about his dad’s kingdom and always looking amazed when his grandmother and aunt visited. The kid also loved to see Ten with his bright purple tail when they all went to swim on the sea. 

“The newest ships are already here?” Ten asked. “Tough they weren’t ready yet.” 

“I tough so too. But the captain assured that they were perfect already.” Kun explained, drawing little circles on his husband’s torso. 

“Alright. His birthday is coming soon, are you ready to work the entire day preparing a big party again?” Ten asked playfully and laughed as his husband wined. 

“Oh god, I'm already feeling a headache.” 

They laughed, staring dawn at the ocean that was some meters away from their castle. The water was beautiful, shining with the sunlight, soft waves breaking on the beach as birds sang as they fly. 

“Your majesties! Your majesties!” They jolted as one of the guards came running to them with a troubled and frantic expression. 

“Guard Jang, what’s wrong?” Kun stepped out from Ten and addressed the woman, still holding his husband’s hand. 

“The new ship, there was an accident and it sank!” 

“What!?” Ten shouted and felt his heart stop. “Where’s Yangyang? Where’s my son!?” 

“We-we don’t know, two of the staffs came back to inform us while the rest stayed at the sea searching.” She breathed heavily. 

“Are you saying that my baby is missing on the ocean!?” Kun asked looking mad, deep breathing as he tightened his hold on his husband’s hand. “How it happened!?” 

“It was a fire on the engine. Everyone jumped on the ocean and they couldn’t find the prince.” She told them afraid. 

“Is the other ship being prepared already? I’m going in the ocean right now.” Kun spitted as he tried to calm down, his chest hurting. 

“Yes, sir. It’s almost ready.” 

“You may leave.” Kun said to her and she ran down the stairs. 

Kun closed his eyes for a second before looking at his husband with glassy eyes. Ten’s eyes were already spilling tears, his hand on his mouth to keep his sobs. 

“Kun! Our baby!” Ten sobbed and felt his husband pull him to his chest. “He can be-he can be-” 

“No! Shh.” Kun took his husband’s face on his hand, looking straight into his eyes. “He’s alive, he’s part mermaid, the sea is part of him.” 

“I should have already taught him how to breathe underwater! I should have already tried to see if he could use magic to transform! It’s my fault.” Ten let out a strangled sound as he sobbed, lips trembling as he looked at his husband. 

“Sweetheart, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t know that this was going to happen.” Kun said to him as a tear streamed down his face. “I shouldn’t have let him be on that ship. I should’ve trusted that the ship was ready.” 

“Now that’s dumb.” Ten frowned and wiped his husband’s tear. “The captain assured you it was fine, you couldn’t know.” 

“Let’s not blame ourselves now. We have to go.” Kun kissed Ten’s mouth tenderly as they went down the stair and ran to the coast. 

There were two big ships ready to go, guards running in and out as they prepared to leave to the sea. 

Ten paused at the end of the wooded bridge, turning to his husband and taking his crown from his head, handing to the other man. 

“I’m going to search by the sea. I’m faster than the ships and I’ll tell my sister, so we can search using magic.” Ten explained and held the others face, who tilted his head. 

“Be careful.” Kun told him and kissed his forehead. “Bring our baby home.” 

Ten smiled sadly and jumped in the sea. He left the cold water surround him, feeling the magic around him. 

He started to transform, the mermaid could feel his legs joining and his tail being formed, light coming out from him and his clothes being ripped apart. He tilted his head as he felt his ears turn pointy again, purple shinning at the tip. 

The red head opened his dark eyes, looking down at his purple tail, the scales started with a dark shade and turned bright as it ended. He started to swim, going faster than any ship could ever be, tracing the rote the ship did. 

He started to concentrate in his magic, trying to call on his connection with his sister. 

“Tern? Tern? Can you hear me?” He focused on his mind. 

“Ten?” His sister’s voice came to his head. 

“Tern! I need your help. Yangyang is missing on the sea.” He felt his chest constrict again, lips trembling. 

“Oh, my sea. Oh, no. Don’t worry, I’m going to help you.” He heard Tern’s frantic voice on his head, as if she was moving fast. 

He could see some wood pieces floating on front of him, pieces of junk and other objects on the deep ocean. Ten looked around, trying to see his son. 

“I can feel you too.” Tern’s voice went to his head again. “He is far from where you are, go to the right.” 

He sprinted to where his sister told him to go, seeing the colorful fishes opening the way as if sensing what was happening. 

“There, look around for him.” 

Ten went to the surface, his head turning around to all the sides, trying to spot the bright orange head, but he couldn’t. 

“Tern? Are you sure? I can’t see him!” He tried to keep his breathe regular, but his heart was beating too fast and he was crying again. 

“He’s there, I'm feeling you right above him!” Tern’s frowned. “I’m sure!” 

“No.” He breathed as he went underwater. 

No, no, no. His baby couldn’t be dead! He refused to believe. 

Ten never swam that fast on his life, looking around franticly as he went deeper into the ocean. 

His heart stopped as he saw a tiny body stuck into the corals, orange hair floating around his little head. 

No, no! He swam faster than ever to where his baby was, turning the boy around with trembling hands. 

Ten’s face would have been wet from tears if it wasn’t wet already with water as he saw his son blink at him, his little hands coming to touch his dad. 

His baby tried to talk, but widened his eyes as water entered his mouth. Ten gasped and pulled his son to his chest, swimming up to the surface. 

He kept Yangyang’s head above the water as he looked around for a stone, finding one a little far and going there, sitting on it with his baby on his chest. 

“My baby, you’re okay.” Ten closed his eyes as he ran his fingers on the boy’s hair and cradled him in his arms. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

“Daddy.” His little boy sniffled and Ten hugged the kid closer, feeling the tears joining the water on his chest. “I jumped like they told me! But I couldn’t swim up and I got stuck!” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, baby. You’re okay, Xiao Yang.” Ten took his son’s face by the hand and wiped out the tears on his tiny cute face. “You were so brave, dad it’s proud.” 

“I was alone and it was scary!” The boy’s eyes filled with more tears and Ten kissed all of his tiny face, whispering sweet nothings on his ear until the boy’s breath was normal again. 

“Daddy, I breathed underwater!” The boy gasped as if he just remembered the fact. “It didn’t hurt!” 

“I’m so proud, baby, you learned it all by yourself.” Ten kissed the boys head, smiling softly to his son. “I promise you as soon as the sun rises tomorrow, I'm teaching you to use all your mermaid abilities.” 

He promised himself that he would teach him everything, all the magic he knew. Hell would freeze before he let his son be in danger again. 

“Really? I’m going to become a mermaid too and have a pretty tail and pretty ears?” Yangyang gasped and looked up into his dad’s eyes, bouncing on his lap with excitement. 

Ten laughed out loud, holding the boy tightly. “We’ll try really hard, baby.” 

“Yes!” The boy put his little fist in the air. 

Ten saw the sun start to become stronger, suddenly remembering that Kun was probably losing his mind. 

“Hey baby. Do you think you can still breath underwater?” He asked his son. 

“I think so.” Yangyang seemed unsure. 

“Come, I'm going to show you how to do it.” Ten went into the water and opened his arms to his son, who jumped. 

“Now, the first time it’s the most difficult, so you should be fine.” Ten said serious to him, who nodded his little head. “You have to stop breathing from your nose and try to feel your skin. Focus on your body.” 

“Okay, daddy.” The boy had a cute serious expression on his face. 

“If you can’t breathe, you tap my arm to let me know, okay?” Ten made him promise and pulled both of the underwater. 

He saw as Yangyang close his eyes, frowning, as he tried to concentrate. Ten cooed to himself, focusing on his son’s face as he held him by the waist. 

“Concentrate.” He connected himself with his son, hearing a little gasp on his head. “Focus on the feeling of your skin on the water. Calm.” 

He was almost pulling both of them out of the water when the boy opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Think about what you want to say baby, and I'll heard.” Ten chuckled as his son looked amazed at him. 

“Daddy! I can breathe!” The boy’s voice went to his head. “And I can hear you!” 

Ten cooed and hugged the boy as the kid giggled, looking around in wonder. The red-haired man assumed that now that he felt safe, he could appreciate the beauty of the sea. 

“Dad! Fish! It’s beautiful!” Yangyang pointed to a lot of yellow fishes that were swimming near, trying to come closer. 

“How about we explore tomorrow?” Ten held his son on his hip, bopping his nose. “We have to found baba; he misses you.” 

“Baba!” The boy gasped and held Ten’s arms. “Miss baba.” 

“Hold on tightly, baby.” He pulled his son to his chest, his arms strongly around his little frame. “We’re going to find him. Tell me anytime if you don’t feel good. Okay, baby?” 

“Yes.” The boy nodded and Ten kissed his little head before starting to swim. 

He swam purposely slow, so his son wouldn’t feel bad, doing turns and circling some corals to hear his baby’s cute giggle. 

Ten smiled as the boy pointed to every pretty thing he saw on the way, from the colorful fishes to the vastest collection of shells that were on the white clear sand. 

The red-haired male looked up when he saw the shadow of a big ship, stopping and starting to swim up. They were really deep on the see, almost touching the sand. 

He went a little to the front of the ship, so people could draw the attention to himself and stop the thing from moving. 

Ten held his son tightly and they emerged on the surface, the sun hitting their faces and making their hair glow. 

He saw the captain (a different one from this morning’s accident, he noticed.) on the deck widen her eyes, shouting something to her back. 

Not even a second after he saw his husband appear, panting with his eyes wide and looking scared. Ten saw the emotions passing Kun’s face, from despair to confusion and to relief when he saw Yangyang move his head to look at the ship. 

He smiled when he saw his husband hold onto the ship to stead himself, his eyes wet as he smiled at them. 

“Look, baby. It’s baba.” Ten told Yangyang and pointed, the kid following and waving excitedly to his father. 

Ten swam to the side of the ship where Kun had ran to receive them, going to the part where was opened to them to climb. 

As soon as he got there, he raised his arms to give their son to Kun, who pulled him into his chest as he sat on the edge of the ship. 

“Oh my god, thank god!” Kun said and took his baby’s face on his hand, looking everywhere for any injury. “Xiao Yang, I was so scared. You’re never leaving our eyes again.” 

Ten chuckled but understood, they were so scared that they son could die. 

“Baba! I can breathe underwater!” Yangyang pulled his face out of his father’s chest, smiling widely as Kun raised his eyebrows and looked at Ten. 

“I found him underwater, he was breathing.” Ten said and Kun saw the emotion in his eyes, the fear he felt when he saw their son. 

Kun took his hand helped him sit with them on the ship, holding him as he put their kid on their laps. 

“He’s fine. You found him.” Kun said and took Ten’s chin with one of his hand, the other still holding Yangyang. 

Ten’s eyes were teary again. His husband smiled at him and wiped out his tear, bringing his face closer and kissing his mouth. 

This time they kissed pulling everything they had felt the past hours, the fear and sadness, the despair and finally the relief, the happiness they were feeling in this moment. 

Ten held his husband’s face and put his tongue inside the other’s mouth, their kiss deepening as they tried to feel each other’s feelings. 

“Daddy! Baba!” They laughed as they pulled apart and looked dawn at their son, who was frowning at them with his tiny cute face. 

Kun started to give a million kissed on the kid’s face, Ten joining him as they heard the happy giggles Yangyang made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you guys liked this tiny piece that was stuck in my head. Please tell me if you liked or if you found any grammar mistakes.  
> Happy new year everyone!


End file.
